Luxin
Luxin The basis of magic in the Lightbringer universe is light, and those that harness this magic are called drafters. Drafters are able to transform light into a physical substance, called luxin. Each color has different properties, uses, and effects on those that are able to draft it. Most drafters find affinity with only one color and must be exposed to the light of that color in order to harness it, though many drafters carry spectacles in their color so that they can draft their color without being near a natural source. Drafting too much of their color can cause drafters to become 'lightsick', which is similar to the effects of a hangover. Superviolet Made of wavelengths shorter than most human eyes can see, superviolet luxin is invisible except to superviolet drafters—and those only when they intentionally contract their pupils to see in the superviolet spectrum. Solid, but not as strong as blue or green, superviolet is the subtlest luxin. In terms of substance, it is very fine and similar to spidersilk, which makes it useful for cryptography, creating invisible walls and traps, and marking targets on the battlefield. Superviolet drafters tend to have a removed or detached outlook on the world around them. They appreciate irony and sarcasm and are often thought to be coldly rational, viewing people as projects, puzzles, or something to be cracked. Conversely, irrational behavior tends to enrage superviolets, as they pride themselves on being able to act without emotion. Drafting superviolet tends to leave a scent similar to cloves. Notable Superviolets: Aliviana Danavis Blue Blue Luxin is hard, strong, and smooth, but can have the consistency of chalk if drafted poorly. It can be used in anything from the creation of large structures to armor or bladed weapons or projectiles. The deepest blue is Violet. Blues are orderly, inquisitive, calm, cold, intelligent, musical and unfailingly rational. Structure, rules, and hierarchy are important to them, and they tend to value ideologies and correctness rather than people themselves. Drafting blue gives a faint odor of chalk or mineral. Notable Blue Drafters: Commander Ironfist, The White Green Like flora, green luxin is springy and flexible, though can vary from being similar to a grainy leather or tree bark depending on the will and intention of the drafter. The uses are as varied as the drafter is creative: from furniture to projectiles to shields to the throwing arms of war engines. Green drafters are both wild and free, as well as flexible and adaptable. Greens are also rowdy and fairly friendly, even being forward in some cases. They don't so much disrespect authority as not even recognize it. Green luxin will cause a scent similar to resin or cedar to permeate the area. Notable Green Drafters: Kip Guile, Karris White Oak, The White Yellow Also known as "Brightwater", Yellow Luxin is most often a liquid, slightly thicker than seawater and cool to the touch. In its solid state, it is considered the hardest luxin, though only a superchromat can draft solid yellow luxin; solid yellow requires skill, will, and concentration. Yellow is often used to nourish other luxins, extending the durability of luxin structures or tools. Commonly, it can be used as a torch or a trigger to ignite flammable materials or explosives. Yellow drafters are clear thinkers, perfectly balancing both intellect and emotion. Yellows also tend to be cheerful, wise, observant, passive, and can be both brutally honest and efficient liars. Yellow luxin leaves a distinguishable smell of eucalyptus and mint. Orange Orange luxin is slick, lubricative, soapy, oily, and heavy. It is often used in conjunction with machines and traps. Oranges are often artists, brilliant in understanding other people’s emotions and motivations. Some use this to defy or exceed expectations, being charismatic, emphatic, and sensitive. Others use these abilities to become master manipulators. Due to their natural empathy and attunement to emotion, they are capable of creating hexes or altering others emotions. Orange drafting leaves a distinct almond smell. Notable Orange Drafters: Felia Guile Red Red luxin is sticky, gooey, and extremely flammable. Depending on how it is drafted, red luxin can be either thick or more gel-like in substance (in which case it's called pyrejelly, which is less stable and more flammable than solid red). Reds often work with sub-reds or with mundane tools to make bombs. Their skills are used to catastrophic effect in war. Reds are quick tempered, impulsive, lusty, and love destruction. They can also be warm, inspiring, jovial, and powerful of nature. Red luxin smells dry, like tobacco or tea leaves. Notable Red Drafters: Andross Guile, Karris White Oak Sub-Red Sub-red exists as more of a form of heat, and is also extremely flammable. By dilating their eyes wide, Sub-Red drafters can see heat, allowing them a kind of thermal vision in the dark. This also allows sub-reds to be able to 'see' different emotions on others, and notice the rise and fall of body temperatures. Sub-reds can draft the heat from their surroundings to survive intense heat and create flame crystals which turn into fire when exposed to air. Sub-reds are passionate in all ways, the most purely emotional of all the drafters, making them the quickest to burst into tears or into a blind rage. Along with being emotional, sub-reds are distractible, impulsive, unpredictable, and inconsistent. Drafting sub-red is noted to feel like a hot wind, and has a scent of charcoal, smoke, or burning. Notable Sub-Red Drafters: Andross Guile Paryl Paryl is not officially recognized by the Chromeria, and thus not considered a "true" color. Often referred to as spidersilk, paryl is invisible to all but those that can draft it, and is further down the spectrum than sub-red. This color is the alleged color of dark drafters and assassins, due to its availability to drafters even at night. Paryl resembles millimeter waves4 on the electromagnetic spectrum just as Sub Red resembles infrared. Paryl drafters have the ability to see through objects unless they are made of metal as paryl can pass through matter to a certain depth. Paryl is most commonly drafted in a gas, or a 'paryl torch', however it is possible to create a liquid or even a solid. In keeping with the emotional spectrum paryl drafters have a very strong feeling of empathy towards others when using Paryl, in some individuals this can mean that they can even feel the individual colors in the spectrum (when the light is in direct contact with their skin). Notable Paryl Drafters: Adrasteia (Teia), Master Sharp Reader's Note: Substantial Spoilers follow below. White White luxin is a rumored, possibly mythical, luxin which is said to be the stuff of creation and the origin of all life and luxin. Physically it resembles a radiant ivory color or a pure white opal that is able to emit light on the whole spectrum. Notable White Drafters: Gavin Guile (Actually Dazen), Kip Guile Black Black Luxin is said to be madness in luxin form - it has its own will and causes soul death in those who draft it. Obsidian, or Hellstone, is made of black luxin that has died (without will infused into it). Black Luxin causes madness and memory loss in those who draft it, even extended to the memory of those nearby if a large amount of Black is drafted. It has been suggested that living black luxin can absorb the other luxins in a way that's more effective than obsidian, though its interactions with the equally unknown White luxin are a mystery. Notable Black Drafters: Dazen Guile, Koios White Oak